Video data links are generally susceptible to intentional or unintentional jamming signals. This is especially true for video data links intended for military application in an aerial vehicle, which may be subject to an intense countermeasures environment. A countermeasures environment may include jamming signals intended to mask a desired video link signal between ground stations or relay points.